It's Not Luck
by xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo
Summary: It's the 8th of the 8th 2008... The luckiest day ever! It only shows up every few centurys... So what will Hitsugaya and Hinamori do on this lucky day?


* * *

Um hi

Author's note

Um hi!

This is my random one-shot that was inspired by the 08/08/08, so I figured, if this is supposed to be a really lucky day, why can't Hinamori and Hitsugaya find their love for each other on this day?

So here it goes!

* * *

It's not luck

Hinamori Momo ran down the hall.

"SHIRO-CHAN!!" she yelled out.

Some of the unranked shinigami in 10th squad giggled. Hearing their humourless captain being addressed in such a childish and loving manner was so…

Adorable.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

She threw open the door. She saw her young, snowy-haired friend sitting at his desk sorting through his paper-work, grumbling at how incredibly lazy his vice-captain was, and how he needed to replace her.

She giggled.

"Shiro-chan, stop working for a moment and come walk with me!"

He glanced up, a smirk playing at his handsome features, but he quickly resumed his usual icy façade.

Which she saw through anyway.

She was always the only one who could ever completely understand, see through him, now him completely and totally.

Only she could ever make him smile.

"I've told you, Bed-wetter Momo, that the title is Hitsugaya-TAICHO. You should respect me, as I am of a senior rank to you."

"Aw, c'mon Shiro-chan, you know that I can never call you that. And I don't wet the bed anymore!"

"humph"

She giggled again.

"C'mon Shiro-chan, lets go for a walk near the cherry-blossom trees. They're blooming."

He sighed.

"I cant. I have so much paperwork to do."

She looked at the minute stack that was left.

She laughed.

"Shiro-chan, that's barely a stack. C'mon, if you come with me now, I'll help you out later."

She smiled and held out her hand.

He sighed.

And he took it.

He smiled and said wryly "Well, I guess having a lieutenant who actually does work will be an interesting experience."

* * *

As they walked through the garden, the cherry blossom petals fell down on the gentle breeze. Some fell onto the grass, scattering the green with random splotches of pink. Other petals fell into the river, gently drifting of the fairly weak current of the water.

Hinamori smiled and sat down under a tree on the bank of the river.

"C'mon Shiro-chan! Sit with me!"

He sighed.

"Coming Bed wetter."

He sat down next to her, and the both stared at the water.

She smiled serenely.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?"

He looked at her.

"Beautiful."

She smiled.

"Blue and pink is so complementary."

She grinned.

"oooh, I just remembered. I'll be right back Shiro-chan. Wait here!"

"Wa-

Before he could finish his sentence, she had flash-stepped off.

-it"

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was so frustrated. He could never tell her what he felt inside.

She meant so much to him.

She was the reason that he was a shinigami. Because he wanted to protect her, from anything, everything, that threatened to harm her.

She was the only person that could make him smile.

That time… when she came back to the house that he shared with her… her was so disturbed.

He could still remember it so clearly.

"_Shiro-chan! Guess what!"_

_He stared at her._

"_What?"_

"_I met the most amazing person ever! His name is Aizen-Taicho."_

_She said the word TAICHO almost reverently._

"_So?" he asked._

"_He's amazing! He is one of the strongest, smartest, nicest person in the whole of the squads."_

"_So?"_

"_So?! He's amazing! The nicest man ever met!"_

_She smiled happily._

_He stared at her._

"_Momo, you've only met 7 men. 3 of them were your senseis, 1 of them is the local shop keeper, 2 of them were psychotic rapists, which I beat up for you, and the last one is Aizen-taicho. No wonder he's the nicest man you've ever met."_

"_So? When I leave the Shinigami Academy, I'm gonna work hard to be a ranked shinigami in his squad! And when you join, you can be one as well!"_

"_I'm not even sure I wanna be a shinigami. And I definitely don't wanna be in his squad." He grumbled._

_She stuck out her tounge._

"_Yes you do, and you know it."_

Looking back now, he definitely wanted to be a shinigami, if just to stay by her side.

He wanted to be the person that she said his name reverently, to hear her say to one of her friends.

"_Guess what? The most amazing man I know is Hitsugaya-Taicho!"_

He had worked hard to get his position, had done anything to prove to her, to himself, that he was worthy of her.

But he was kidding himself. A lot of the normal shinigami like Hinamori too. She was smart, skilled, pretty and sweet. She could have her pick of many talented, handsome shinigami.

Ones that would never let her down.

The way he had.

He still dreamt about it. That day when he had nearly lost her, the day when he nearly lost his reason to live.

When that bastard, the man that Hinamori had loved and respected, the "_most amazing man she had ever met" _had stabbed her.

And nearly taken her from him.

But in his dreams he always too late to save her.

And she had died in his arms, crying out in pain.

He always woke up sweating, stressed.

And crying.

He was useless.

He couldn't protect her.

So then, he would go out in the night, when the moon was high and begin training.

It was almost part of his routine now.

He stared at the water.

"Where is Hinamori?" he wondered.

* * *

She ran on the roofs, sight set straight in front of her, scenes whooshing past her.

She began counting the doors.

_799…800…801…802…803…804…805…806…807…808_

She stopped and unlocked the door to her room.

She walked straight to the kitchen and picked up a basket of fruit.

Peaches and Watermelons.

She smiled.

She loved these two fruit.

They reminded her so much of him.

She never had quite worked out when her feelings for him had begun to develop.

But they were there.

She loved him.

It was unspoken.

But he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the whole of soul society.

Smart, strong, powerful, ranked…

And HOT.

She never knew when.

But now he was taller then her.

She smiled.

He always acted cold, but she could always read the emotions. She could see them flicker in his eyes.

And she could see his expressions.

They were never in his face. They were all over.

A clenched fist, wide eyes, running his fingers through his snowy hair.

All different signs that other people would never notice.

But she did.

And she loved him for it.

She smiled.

"Well, I'd better get this fruit back."

* * *

He was just about to begin searching for her when she arrived.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

_I was worried…_

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan, the basket was heavy!"

_I wanted to make you happy…_

He sighed.

"Give it here then. I don' want you to hurt yourself."

_I've let you get hurt too many times…_

"Oh, don't worry. The basket won't be heavy for long!"

_Just wait till you see this!_

She place the basket down.

And he saw the watermelons and peaches.

He smiled.

"well, we'd better get started."

As they sat munching on the fruit, they stared at the water.

She began to giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"the pink juice is dribbling onto your captain's haori."

"damn."

She laughed.

He sighed.

"ah well, at least there's a river here…"

He smiled mischievously.

"Hey Momo…"

"What?"

"Take this!!"

A series of watermelon pips came flying at her, sticking to her hair, robes and face.

"EEEEK!! SHIRO-CHAN!!"

She laughed.

"Return fire!"

A rapid fire of black pips came flying out of her mouth, sticking all over his spikey white hair.

She giggled.

"Oh, now its on…"

* * *

The competition ended, with Hinamori being more sticky that Hitsugaya.

"hehehe…"

She collapsed into his lap, lying down, staring up at his face.

"Shiro-chan…" she said.

"Hmmm?"

"do you know what day it is?"

"What?"

"It's the **8**th of the **8**th 20**08**. It's supposed to be a really lucky day…"

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"Then I guess maybe I'll get lucky."

"at what?" she asked absentmindedly.

She was staring at his face. He was staring out at the river.

And even she had no idea how nervous how he was at that moment.

He looked at her.

Maybe.

Just Maybe.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and find out that the girl I love loves – no, love is too much to ask- likes me too."

She sat up straight, a burning pain clutching at her heart.

_He loves someone…_

"Who shiro-chan? Who? Tell me!"

He stared at her straight in the eye.

"You."

She stared at him.

And a thousand thoughts were running through their heads.

_Me??_

_Will she accept?_

_Am I not good enough?  
_

_Is this a joke?  
_

_What if she says she like someone else?_

_Oh my gosh, what do I say now?_

_There is an uncomfortable silence…_

She smiled.

"You know, Shiro-chan…"

His heart started thumping. He was sure she could her it.

"w-what?"

She stared out at the river.

Her hair was messy, hair was coming out of her bun, curling in bangs around her face.

Her face was sticky.

There were black pips suck everywhere.

She was beautiful.

She opened her mouth.

And said a few words.

"I like someone too."

His world came crashing down.

_I knew it, I was never good enough, I wasn't able to save her, I wasn't there for her, I couldn't protect her._

_She would never want someone like me._

"Who is it?" he asked calmly.

"It's someone you know quite well, actually." She smiled. "he's in you're your squad. He's really nice, he's sweet, he's saved me from so many things, he's helped me in so many situations, he's always there for me."

_I need to find this guy and possibly demote him. And maybe fake a challenge from him to Zaraki… Yeah… That sounds good…_

She smiled.

"Can you guess who it is?"

He shook his head.

"Who?"

She sighed.

"Shiro-chan, you're clueless. It's YOU."

He stared at her.

And smiled.

"Well, I guess today is a lucky day after all…"

She laughed.

And smiled.

"Now, we simply _have _to clean up…" she said.

"I think I know how…" said Hitsugaya.

"Really?" she smiled. "Show me."

"o..KAY!"

He picked her up and threw her into the river.

She shrieked happily and landed with a splash

Hitsugaya jumped in.

* * *

15 minutes later, they crawled out of the water, laughing. They were both soaking wet, Hinamori's bun had completely fallen apart, and she couldn't find her hair tie.

"Don't worry" smiled Hitsugaya. "I'll get you a new one."

"And anyway, you look beautiful with your hair long."

She blushed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you agreed to help me with my paper work…" he stated.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going." Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya grinned and took her hand.

They both walked off together.

* * *

Across the river and hiding in some bushes stood an excited Hisagi, Matsumoto and Yachiru.

And a completely full camera.

* * *

The next day, the head lines on the Shinigami paper said in bold letters:

"**DREAM COUPLE FINALLY TOGETHER!"**

and underneath were amazing pictures.

Hitsugaya sitting down, watermelon-stained captain's haori, with a smiling Hinamori lying in his lap, looking up at his his smiling face.

And a promise of a full 3 page article on the inside.

Hitsugaya crumpled up the paper.

And wasn't sure if he should be happy or mad.

When Hinamori came flying into the room, yelling at the top of her voice "SHIRO-CHAN!"

He decided.

He was going to be happy.

And as he walked out the door to have a day out with his _girlfriend, _he decided.

It wasn't luck that brought them together.

They had both had the feelings there for a long time.

And they would remain for ever more.

* * *

Author's note

Thanks for reading this, I'm sorry if I didn't exactly stay with the characters true personalities.

Please review!

Love,

xoxo-sugarHIGH-xoxo


End file.
